Unexpected Love
by teenagedirtbag101
Summary: Ginny Weasely and Draco Malfoy has always been enemies. But when they end up as partners for a project and spending detention together for a month, they somehow began to start falling for each other. But with Harry Potter still in love with Ginny and is trying to win her back, she must choose between the two boys that she both love.


Chapter 1: Dealing With Malfoy

"What am I gonna do?" Ginny asked her friend Luna.

"About?" Luna asked.

"About this stupid test! I got a freaking D! Damnit... I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fail potions." Ginny sighed.

"Well, you could always ask Professor Snape for tutoring."

Ginny scoffed, "Yeah, I'd rather fail his class than get tutored by him."

Luna laughed, "Well, I guess good luck." Luna said.

Ginny was in her 6th year in Hogwarts. She wasn't that quiet innocent girl that people knew in the past anymore. She's completely changed into the complete opposite of that. She's one of those outgoing rebellious girls that not alot of people thought that she would've turned into. She had gotten more attractive that almost a lot of guys asked her out but she had always turned them down. She basically changed a lot.

"Awww. Is poor little Weasely having trouble with Potions?" Someone said from behind in a sarcastic way.

Ginny and Luna turned around to see who it was and Ginny groaned. It was the last person she would wanna see in her life right now, Draco Malfoy. She looked at the blonde haired Slytherin disgustedly. He had that wicked smile spread across his lips.

"Sod off, Malfoy." she glared.

"Aww, that's not nice to say to the sexiest man on earth the great, Draco Malfoy." he said smiling cockily.

Ginny scoffed in disbelief, "I don't see anything great about you.". She then turned and walked away with Luna.

"Fine! Go walk away you poor brainless little girl!" He called out laughing with Blaise laughing along. Ginny stopped on her tracks. She had her hands clenched into a fist and her eyes glaring at the ground. She felt something inside of her is already boiling up and is about to explode. Draco laughed and turned to walk away with Blaise.

Before Draco and Blaise could even begin walking away, Ginny reaches for her wand in her robe pocket and stomped towards Malfoy. She touched his shoulder and made him turn around which caught him off guard. She quickly pointed her wand straightly and deeply into his neck. They froze there not saying anything to each other. The hall became quiet as soon as they saw what's happening. Blaise and Luna stood at the side in shock as they watch the scene. Ginny was glaring up at Draco not taking her eyes of his dark grey eyes. Draco stared down at her in shock completely not expecting this.

"This is what you wanted right?" Ginny hissed

"What?" he replied.

"This is what you wanted right? For me to blow up and make me point my wand at you so you could see me get mad. Right? Are you satisfied? Well you've got it!" she yelled angrily.

"You wouldn't even dare hex me!" Draco said trying to hide his fear that he might actually get hexed. He didn't want to be humiliated in front of everyone if he gets hexed. It would've reminded him of that time a few years back when Ginny actually used a Bat Boogey hex on him.

" You don't even know me, Malfoy. So don't say crap that you don't even know if they're true or not!"

Luna put her hand on Ginny's arm trying to pull her away, "Ginny.. Let's go. You guys are making a scene."

She pushed Luna's hand away from her without looking at her, "I don't care. Not until this bloody git apologize."

"I have nothing to apologize for. Especially to you." he hissed. She was about to say something back but stopped when she felt something poking at her stomach. She slowly looked down at realized that Malfoy had his wand pointed directly at her stomach. She looked back up at him with a deathly glare.

"I'd like it if you would put your bloody wand down, Weasely." he hissed.

She gritted her teeth together and pointed her wand deeply into his throat making him wince.

"No. " she winced when she felt Malfoy point his wand deeper into her stomach. Malfoy was about to open his mouth to say something but then a loud voice cut him off.

"GINNY!" A loud voice called out.

Everyone in the hall turned to look who yelled. Draco and Ginny still had their wands poking each other. There stood Ron, Hermione, and Harry across the hall. Ron stomped towards Ginny and Draco with his two best friends behind him. He stood in front of the two in shock. He observed their position that the two were in.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron hissed.

Ginny groaned and put her wand down glaring up at Draco. He smirked feeling great that he won. Without a word, she stormed off down the hall pushing past through people that get in her way.

Ron turned to look at Draco and stood in front of him, "You stay the bloody hell away from my sister you got that, Malfoy." he threatened.

Draco smirked, "No promises on that, Weasely.". He pushed past him and continued walking down the hall with Blaise right beside him. Ron's hand clenched in to a fist with his body boiling up inside of him.

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder trying to calm him down, "Don't worry, Ron. He's a git."

"He's probably just kidding around just to piss you off." Hermione added. Ron groaned and continued down the hall.

Ginny sat down in the Gryffindor Common Room that night after dinner. The common room was empty, just the way she likes it, she wanted peace and quiet in the room. She took out her Potions book and began writing on a blank piece of paper to start writing up her essay that is due on Monday. As time passes by, she didn't even realize it was already 9 o'clock and was already tired from all the writing. She wanted to go up to bed early but she wanted to finish her essay quickly as possible. So she tried to bae and stay awake to continue writing.

As she writes, her eyes were beginning to fall and close. She tried to open her eyes but they just end up closing as her pencil dropped to the floor.

Ginny woke up an hour later when she felt someone shaking her. Irritated she pushed the person's hand off her arm.

"Go away.." she mumbled without opening her eyes to look at the person that is shaking her.

"Come on, Ginny. It's 10 o'clock. Go up to bed if you're tired."

"I'm already in bed so leave me alone or else I'll hex you."

"Actually, you're in the common room and if you don't get your lazy butt up right now, I'll take you up there myself."

Ginny's eyes popped open right away as soon as she heard what the person said. She jerked her head to the person who was talking to her and her eyes widen.

"Oh, Harry. It's you." she said. She put her hand on her neck feeling like she has pain on her neck.

"Yes it's me." he laughed.

Ginny and Harry used to date in Ginny's 5th year but Harry ended it since he was worried that Ginny might get hurt by Voldemort cause of him. She didn't care, but Harry insisted that it was for the best. But they still remained as friends, in the mean time.

Giny looked up at the clock and yawned, "Wow, it's only 10 o'clocl and I''m tired."

"Well, you've been working so it's an excuse." he smiled. Ginny always loved that smile of Harry's when she sees that. She had still a bit of feelings for him but not as much as before. She knew that Harry might've gotten over her already since they're just friends.

"Here, let me help you gather your stuff to your room." Harry said/ He got up and began helping packing up her stuff.

"Thanks." she said. She helped gather her stuff and they both began walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory and to her room. They both entered her room quietly since she had her two roomates, Hermione and Kylie. The set her stuff on her bed.

Ginny turned around to face Harry who was standing in front of her. "Thanks Harry"

"No problem." he smiled. He turned around to walk to the door. Before he left the room, he turned and waved as she waved back. He quietly turned and closed the door behind him. Ginny turned to her seuff and cleaned it up to set it on her desk as soon as her door closed. She changed into her night clothes and tucked herself in bed, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"What did that git, Malfoy, do to you yesterday?" Ron asked Ginny when they both were at the Great Hall.

"Ron, he was just being a stupid jerk. That's all gosh." Ginny answered. She drank her punch and gulped it down before she continued eating her food.

"What exactly happened? Tell me and I will beat eh living crap out of that guy."

"Ron-"

"Ron just leave her alone."Hermione butt in as soon as she and Harry came. Hermione sat next to Run and Harry sat next to Ginny.

"How can I leave her alone when Malfoy is just bugging her? And he's the one bugging the hell out of me!" Ron groaned.

"Ron, I can handle him myself so just leave it."Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're my baby sister. I need to take care of you and handle those bullies that are messing with you, ESPECIALLY Malfoy."

She glared at Ron, "Ron, I am NOT a baby. And stop treating me like a baby cause I'm already 16 years old and I can obviously take care of myself. ESPECIALLY when it comes to Malfoy!" she got up from her seat and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"You can't handle him yourself!" Ron called out. "UGH!"

"Just let her be, Ron." Harry said.

"Harry, if you were in my position, you would feel the same way."

"Not really."

"Ugh.." Ron bit his apple.

Ginny sat down at the lake leaning against a tree staring at the fishes that are swimming in the lake. This was her favorite place from the castle. It felt peaceful for her. It's where she could have rest or when she wants to be alone.

"Stupid git.." Ginny muttered to herself, refferring to Ron.

"Well well well. Looks like I've bumped into the Weaselette again two days in a row this week." a voice came from behind.

Ginny groaned knowing who that is when she recognized the voice. She didn't bother to look behind her to face the blonde ferret.

"Go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

"Naww I'm good." he answered. He leaned against the tree that Ginny was leaning on but standing.

"Fine the. I'm leaving. Happy?" Ginny grabbed her bag and stood up. She turned to go and leave but she stopped when she felt his hand grab her arm.

She was pulled back and felt her back bump into the chest of Draco Malfoy. He had his arms around her waist. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, " I know you fancy me."

Ginny's eyes widen in shock by what he said. She felt a shiver go down her body when she felt his breath on her ear. She tried to take his grip off from her but it just made him hold on to her even more tighter.

"Not even one bit." she hissed.

"I'm hot and sexy. Every girl would love be in this position you are in."

"Well, not this girl. You better let go of me right now."

"Or what? Point a wand at me again? Bet not cause I took your wand." he laughed in her ear. Ginny's eyes widen. She turned her face to where Malfoy was whispering in her ear. Their faces were inches apart from each other, especially their lips. She looked into Draco's dark grey eyes and he did the same with her brown chocolate eyes. They stood there for a moment until Ginny gulped and broke the eye contact by looking away. Draco didn't notice that his grip around her was already lose so she was able to break free from his grip.

She turned her body to face Draco and glared, "Where's my wand?"

He smirked. He reached for his back pocket robe and held out her wand in front of her.

"You mean this one?" he made an evil grin. Ginny's eyes widen and she checked her own pockets to see just incase he was lying. Her wand wasn't in her robe.

"Give it back!" She yelled. She began to reach for her wand but he stretched his arm up so she wouldn't be able to reach for it. She jumped multiple times trying to reach for her wand but she couldn't. She hated being short.

He laughed as he began running back to the castle leaving Ginny with no choice but to run after him.

"MALFOY!" Ginny yelled. As soon as they got back in the castle, they both began running down the hall passing through people that were giving confused and curious looks wondering what's going on to them.

"I SWEAR I WILL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY WAND BACK!" Ginny yelled. Draco just laughed and continued on running.

"Ron, just shut up about it! If you want to pass Muggle Studies, you might as well just get a tutor." Hermione said.

"But I don't want a tutor. It's a waste of time! And I'm not paying the tutor." Ron complained.

"Harry, doesn't he need a tutor?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Yeah." he replied.

Ron looked at Harry, "Harry!"

"What?"

"I SWEAR I WILL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T ME MY WAND BACK!" they heard someone yell.

The three of them turned to where they heard the voice from and saw a blonde headed guy running with a wand in his hand and a red headed girl running after him.

"Ginny?" Harry said to himself.

"Malfoy?" Ron said.

The red headed girl and the blond headed ferret ran past them not even noticing it was them.

"MALFOY!" Ginny yelled.

"Should we be doing something?" Hermione asked.

"I am." Ron said. He began to walk towards the direction where Ginny and Draco went.

"Wait for me!" Harry said as they both then began walking off together to catch up with Draco and Ginny.

As soon as Draco turned a corner which led to the dungeons, he ran through the halls and when he turned another corner, he stopped abruptly. He realized it was a dead end.


End file.
